Love is Blind
by Giantitis
Summary: The title says it all.  Sirius meets Iris in his sixth year.  This is part one of the romance that was never told.  I hope to continue with this so R & R and let me know what you think.


Love is Blind

Sirius, James and Remus had just finished double potions with the Ravenclaws. Upon leaving the dungeons, Sirius spied a girl slowly tracing her hands along the walls, feeling her way along the corridor. James and Remus, busy in conversation, didn't notice their friend run up ahead.

"Hi," Sirius greeted her, "looking for a secret passageway?" he asked.

The girl kept walking, "Not really, it's just hard to find my way in the dim candlelight. Normally, I don't need to hold onto the wall but it's more confusing in this part of the castle."

"I'm Sirius, by the way," he said, holding out his hand.

"Iris."

Sirius slipped his hand into his pocket, "So, umm, you're in Ravenclaw then?"

"Did the blue tie give it away?" she asked.

"No actually, it was the sledge hammer wit."

Iris laughed and held out her hand to Sirius, "Iris Sullivan. It's a pleasure to meet you Sirius Black."

Sirius took her hand and looked up into her deep grey eyes.

"Nice eyes…I mean teeth. Teeth. You have very white teeth..." Sirius stammered.

Iris laughed. "It's okay. It happens a lot."

"So…you're…"

"Blind. Yes."

_The following week in Potions…_

"Sirius, I don't need to see magic to know it exists."

"But, then how do you know if your spells work?"

"There are ways. Like by using my other four senses, for instance. Although taste seems to present a few problems, especially in Potions." she laughed.

"Personally, I can't see myself drinking the Draught of Living Death just to tell if I've made it correctly," Sirius noted.

"Oh, I'd never go _that_ far, trust me!" she said.

Sirius laughed awkwardly, "Umm, the real reason I came over here, Iris, was because I wanted to ask you to dinner on Friday."

"Umm, Sirius, we _all_ eat dinner in the Great Hall on Fridays," she pointed out.

"Well, yeah, umm, hadn't really thought about that…would you like to come and sit with me then. I know we can't exactly be alone but would that be okay with you?"

"I'd love to eat dinner with the infamous Marauders. That would be great! I'll see you then." Sirius watched Iris head off to her next class, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry if this seems a bit awkward, but I've always wondered this…" Sirius trailed off, reluctant to insult her.

"No, go right ahead," Iris urged.

"Right…umm" Sirius continued, "I've just always wondered, how is it that blind people dream? I don't mean to offend you in any way by asking this, but can they dream about a broom and the image of a broom forms in their mind without having actually seen one before?"

Iris pondered Sirius' question for a few seconds, "Well, I don't know about other blind people but I certainly dream about objects that I have never seen before."

"And…they…uh, look just like you imagine them?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. I sort of develop an image of something using my other senses. So, for example, I can imagine what a flower looks like from its scent, and the feel of its petals," she explained.

"And, what do you see when you think of me?" asked Sirius, hoping that the question wasn't too suggestive.

"Sirius Black," she began, "hmm…when I smell you, I smell that distinct smell that all males have, a mixture of sweat and cologne and there is just the slightest hint of the smell of wet dog on your skin. When you walk, I hear the pattern that your footsteps make across the floor, and it sounds almost as if you are dancing. Then, when I sort of look in your general direction, you appear as the colour scarlet."

For the next few weeks following their 'date' Sirius and Iris spent their breaks together walking the grounds discussing various theories and topics. Sirius couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Iris before. She had such a vibrant personality and yet, he'd never actually taken the time to get to know her until now. She wasn't the usual sort of girl he would normally go for. She was dark and witty in comparison to the bubbly princesses he used to date. There was a beautiful quality in the way she moved. When she talked, he got the impression that there was always more to her than what she let on. But all the same, he was thirsty to discover the mysteries concealed within this enticing creature.

Iris on the other hand, having heard from other girls of Sirius' reputation, was reserved and sceptical of his initial intentions. But after a few serious conversations, she began to see a different side of Sirius. One that was mature, intelligent and gentlemanly. He held open doors for her, helped carry her books in between classes and even had an owl deliver flowers to her on her birthday.

_A few months later out in the courtyard…_

"So, why is it that you don't have a dog?" asked Sirius.

"Well the school only lets us keep cats, owls and toads. You know that," she replied.

"Yeah, I know. But when I was younger and was in town, I noticed that the blind muggles usually had a dog to direct them while they were out in public."

"A guide dog."

"Yeah. So, umm, why is it that you don't have one?" he asked inquisitively.

"Well, it so happens that with the aid of magic, I don't really have the need of a guide dog. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love the company, but they are rather expensive to train and it would be difficult to keep a dog inside the castle."

Sirius had a brilliant idea, "What if I could get you a guide dog for free?"

"That's impossible. And where would I keep it? In my dorm I suppose?" Iris was becoming increasingly doubtful by the minute.

"Yeah, he would be trained to walk with you around the castle grounds. You wouldn't necessarily need him with you in lessons. And when you take a shower, I could train him to hand you your towel."

"How _convenient_." Iris remarked, "And where on earth will you find a dog as remarkable as this one?"

"Oh, I have connections," Sirius smiled mischievously.

_That afternoon in the dorms…_

"You know, Padfoot, just because she can see you doesn't mean she can't read you like a book." Remus pointed out to his friend who was busy making a leash.

"Whatever are you talking about, Moony? She doesn't know about my furry little problem. And anyway, you guys are the only ones who do know so what's the big deal?"

"You're taking advantage of a blind girl. That's pretty low."

"I am not taking advantage!" Sirius reassured him, "I am merely aiding a friend."

"You are going to abuse her trust in order to satisfy your curiosity about the female anatomy."

"Like I said, I am not taking advantage. A dog is merely an observer."

"A voyeur's more like it." Remus whispered.

"Look, Moony, she may not even let me in her dorm so I don't know why you're being so noble."

"I just thought you were more mature than this, Padfoot." Remus, disappointed with his friend's immaturity crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am. I'm doing this because I want to be close to her without there being awkwardness," Sirius explained. "Girls love dogs. They pour their hearts out to them because dogs aren't like humans; they listen and smile to everything you say. I just hoped that I'd find out about what she really thinks of me before I go and embarrass myself by declaring my feelings if they aren't mutual." Sirius stopped making the leash and Remus put his hands down at his sides, "Sirius, the best way to find out how she feels is to ask her yourself and not deceive her by hiding behind a façade."

On entering the library, James spied Iris seated on a chair by a window, dictating to a quill, which was furiously scribbling down notes as she spoke.

"In the event that the Goblin wars of ten forty five had in fact been orchestrated with better military planning…Oh, hi James! What are you doing in the library?" she asked.

"Uhh…" James still felt awkward about the fact that Iris knew it was James when she couldn't see him, "I just wanted to talk to you about Sirius. If you're not too busy of course."

"Sure!" she smiled, "Have a seat." She indicated to the armchair opposite her.

"Okay, umm, thanks." James sat down and paused for a few moments, working out how to say the words right. "Iris, there's something going on with Sirius isn't there? I mean there's something he hasn't been telling me and Sirius tells me _everything_! I've noticed a change in him recently and I was wondering, well since you have been spending time together, well I thought you might know what's going on?"

Iris giggled at James rather anxious tone, "It's alright James, you can breathe," she laughed, "There's absolutely nothing the matter with Sirius, he's perfectly fine."

James was puzzled, "So, he hasn't mentioned anything about depression or weird cult rituals or anything like that?"

"James," Iris reassured him, "if there was anything bothering Sirius I am sure that you would be the first person he'd tell. And no, he isn't depressed."

"But I don't understand!" James remarked, "He doesn't sleep, he won't eat…well, he _does_ eat but not much. He's always daydreaming and doesn't hear me when I talk to him. It's kinda funny in a way, 'cos it's almost as if he's…" James stopped, his mouth agape. No, he can't be! James thought to himself.

"As if he's what, James?" asked Iris.

James didn't reply. Instead he jumped out of the chair and raced off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

When he arrived at the dorms, James burst open the door, and puffing and panting, pointed a finger at Sirius who had been previously talking to Remus.

"You're…in…love!" James said between breaths.

"James, your ignorance surprises me." Remus declared.

"What!...You…mean that you've known…the whole time?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious…to me anyway," chuckled Remus noting his James' bewilderment.

"Well, who is she then? It's that blonde tart from Hufflepuff isn't it? She's always flicking her hair and chewing her gum. Yeah, Sirius has always had a thing for hair-flickers!"

"James, don't sulk, you look as if I've gone and cheated on you," said Sirius.

"Don't patronise me! I watch you lie awake all night, you don't even touch your breakfast and you spend your days moping around the castle like a lost puppy!"

"James, I think your getting a little bit too wound up," Remus added.

"Don't even get me started on you! I work too damn hard on this relationship to have my best friend, my soul mate even, get his heart smashed in two by a silly fling and then I, so consumed with worry, presume that you're depressed, or suicidal!"

"James, I'm warning you!" Sirius growled.

"You wanna fight me? Is that it?" James moved into a boxing pose, "Well give us your best shot, Sonny Jim!"

"James, calm down." Remus moved over and placed his hands on James' shoulders, "Would it make it better if we told you who she is so that you can stop speculating."

"Well, seeing as not knowing has turned me into a nervous wreck then yes, now would be a great time to tell me!"

"Right, now, take a deep breath, James," Remus instructed. James drew in a distinctly audible breath. "Now, are you calm?" asked Remus.

"For God's sake, Remus, don't ask me that now," whispered James.

"Her name is Iris Sullivan. She's in Ravenclaw and yes, I like her and no, she doesn't know how I feel," said Sirius.

James was so taken aback with surprise that he stumbled backwards at hearing her name. "Iris…the…the bli-" James stammered.

"The blind girl, yes." Sirius confirmed.

"But…Iris? But…friends…just…library…today…Iris?" James mumbled to himself, slowly making his way towards the bathroom.

Remus looked at Sirius and then back at James, "James? Is everything okay?"

James opened the bathroom door, "Everything…Iris…shower…now…" James trailed off, closing the door and all the only sound that could be heard after that was the shower running.

_Later that night…_

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder so he could lead her through the dark corridors of the school.

"It's a surprise," he didn't want to give too much away. "I had been wanting to do something special for you and Remus recommended that I take you somewhere quiet but not isolated, and romantic but not suggestive."

"Ah-huh," said Iris. "Which is why we are wandering the corridors of Hogwarts in the middle of the night under a cloak."

"Precisely!" whispered Sirius.

They spent the next ten minutes making their way through the dark in search of a particular staircase, which James had mentioned to Sirius, was a short cut to the Astronomy Tower.

"Is there actually a destination or am I just supposed to enjoy the scenery?" Iris whispered.

Sirius paused at the foot of a flight of stairs, "You know, for someone who can't see, you definitely make it up for it with that sharp tongue off yours," he laughed.

"I'll take that as a complement. Are we here? Is that why we've stopped?" she asked.

Sirius traced his hand over an unusual etching on the first step, "I believe so."

Sirius then proceeded to lead Iris up the winding staircase onto the platform where they normally took their astronomy lessons.

When they reached the top, Sirius removed the invisibility cloak and placed it on the cold stone floor so they could both sit down.

"Here, let me help you," gently taking both her hands in his, he helped her sit down so that they were facing each other. The night air had a crisp chill and as Sirius gazed up at the clear sky it seemed as though every constellation known to man beaming down at him from above.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm?"

"You can let go of my hands now," she giggled.

"Oh!" Sirius looked down and sure enough, his hands were still grasping hers. "Yeah, umm, sorry…" he trailed off, feeling rather embarrassed.

"It's ok." she smiled. Iris felt the cool breeze lick her face. "So, can you tell me where we are now that we've stopped sneaking through the school?"

"The Astronomy Tower. There were no classes up here tonight so I thought it would be a good place to get to know each other better, without interruptions."

"So that's why we're sitting on a bear-skin rug under the stars!" she remarked sarcastically.

"I am shocked! Iris Sullivan is accusing _me_, Sirius Black, of seducing an unsuspecting young girl! Well I never!"

Iris couldn't help but laugh at that.

'I really shouldn't make it so obvious next time,' Sirius thought to himself.

"So…why don't you go first, Sirius. Tell me something about yourself."

"Ok," he began, "I am a serial killer with an ex-wife and seven illegitimate children and you are my next victim."

"I meant something deep and true. Something nobody else knows."

This statement took him aback. He hadn't even disclosed some of his deepest feelings to James, whom he saw as his supreme confidante.

"I like cheese?" It wasn't deep, but it was definitely true.

"Hmmm…how about your deepest ambition? Do you have any dreams or goals in life?" she asked.

"Short-term or long-term?" he asked.

"Both."

"Okay," Sirius paused for a few seconds then continued, "James and I aspire to become the first magical dictators of the universe, with the Moulin Rouge dancehall in Paris as our global headquarters."

Iris snorted out a laugh, "Not the most realistic aspiration in the world, but I'd have to say it's one of the most original I've ever heard. What about the short-term?"

Sirius lowered his head in the direction of his feet, "I'dliketokissyou." he spoke in one breath.

"Well, as it happens, my feet don't have lips, Sirius." she laughed.

"Hang on!" he looked up, puzzled, "How did you know I was looking at my feet?"

"I'll tell you another time," she said.

What happened next was something that Sirius definitely hadn't foreseen. Iris leant up onto her knees and slowly moved forwards on the blanket so that now she was nose-to-nose with Sirius. His initial instinct was to shuffle back as he thought it was probably too soon for them to get this close. But at the same time, his nerves were screaming to get as close enough to her as possible. 'Just do it!' he thought to himself. He then briskly reached up, cupped her sweet face in his hands and brought her lips to his. The impact was terribly relieving, and as they embraced each other, it felt as though they were floating or falling through time. They were locked together for what seemed like hours. When they finally moved apart, Sirius gazed lovingly into Iris' eyes, tracing his hands down her soft, pink cheeks. Noticing, at the same time, that her eyes had welled with fresh tears.

"I want to say something to you right now that is deep and true. Something that even James doesn't know." Sirius whispered to her, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"Okay." she said.

"I'm in love with you."


End file.
